Desire
by xXVampireWhisperTearsXx
Summary: Leia (oc) finds out she has a strange connection with a mysterious girl named Namine, but why? And there's a new nobody in the org that wants Leia gone. Follow Leia and all the other KH characters in funny school situations and suspenseful drama! LeiaxAxel rated T for language :3
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first kh fanfiction so be nice to me okay? I only own my characters (obviously the people you guys don't know xD)

Have fun~! :3

-1-

Everything was motionless and black.

I couldn't even tell if my eyes were opened or closed, that's how dark it was. With a failed attempt, I tried to wave my hand in front of my face. The air was cold and icy, and the tank top - that I felt that I was wearing - didn't help in the least. I protectively rubbed my hands on my arms, and started to walk towards the endless abyss. It felt I was walking on tiled floor while being barefoot. A shiver rippled all the way down my spine.

As I continued on my adventure to find anything that'll help me get out of here, a bright door appeared a few feet away from me after I blinked. I ran over to the flowing door, and touched the handle. Of course, that was cold too, as everything around me blurred, and I was teleported to a white room.

The walls of this mysterious mirage were covered with colorful and vivid pictures. There was also a table in front of me, an eerie white plant held in a pale pot. Every piece of furniture and accessory in here was white, with the exception of the crayons on the table enxt to some more pictures sprawled everywhere. There was even some on the floor in the corners of this plain room. The window behind me blew a refreshing breeze through the curtains tickling my legs and back.

I felt the presence of another person, and I turned reflexably to the side.

A girl, around the same age as me, stood beside an end table pushed against the wall. Her dress was unsurprisingly white, her hair a light blonde, a small portion of it over her shoulder. The just-as-mysterious girl put a smile across her lips.

"I knew you were coming, Leia," she said in a calm and immaculate angel voice.

Something felt weird in the atmosphere around and between us. "You did? How do you know me?"

The girl took a few steps over to me, and stood in front of me, showing no anxiety. She put her fingertips ontop of her collar bone.

"My name is…"

The sun was a deep gold, the edges having just a hint of pink and orange. My curtains were pulled back when I woke with a scared and exhilarated jolt. My crimson hair clung to my cheeks, my vision still cloudy from my rude awakening.I pulled my knees up to my chin after rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Namine…?"

After getting a text message on my phone from Hayner telling me that we're having a Usual Spot meeting, I rushed to put on anything I could find and fit into at the moment. My outfit consisted of a simple tank top with the word "Love" in Japanese in the bottom right-hand corner, casual jeans and my favorite black choker with a lava rock heart hanging by a chain. It was a birthday present from Len a few years ago.

I went through my closet to look for a jacket and my checkered scarf, which was a hassle to find. I'd bother with the mountain of clothes later on in the day.

Running down the hallways of Apartment 13, I circled around the corner and headed outside.

Brown and orange leaves flittered around my feet as I dashed down the paved street, other citizens stared at the running 17-year-old.

It didn't take me long to reach the Usual Spot, where Roxas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Aelia, Sora, Riku, and Kairi were already waiting for me. I stumbled tiredly into the room. "Sorry, I had some...delays. Where's Len?"

"Behind you."

I turned around with a smile on my face. "Len! " I wrapped my arms tightly around his slim neck. He was used to this procedure, so he was able to withstand my glomp. "Hello, there," he said back, resting a hand ontop of my head.

Hayner cleared his throat impatiently.

"Go ahead and tell everyone, Hayner," Aelia bounced on the box she was sitting on. "You know they'll love the idea."

I reluctantly let go of Len, and turned to face everyone else.

"Aelia and I had the great idea to how we end our mid-September break before we head back to school," Hayner said fast, psyched at what his "great idea" was. " We all go and investigate that old mansion past the woods."

I groaned. "You know the gates leading to the mansion are locked up. How're we supposed to get inside?"

Everyone except Hayner nodded.

"Yeah, and how're we supposed to go back to school with no story to tell?" He tapped his head, "I say, we get all the tools we can lay our eyes on, and break apart the damn gates."

Everyone started to mumbled, all of them thinking the rusty chains are weak enough to break through with just the tap of a hammer.

"One thing, genius; we don't have any money to buy anything, and we're not mechanics," I pointed out. Hayner's smug grin stayed on his face. "Oh, contre, my dear friend," he turned around and pulled up a tool box, "I was smart enough to buy equipment before sending the meeting mails."

"Yay! Go Hayner!" Aelia flailed her long-sleeved arms.

"Let's go!" he ran out into the street with everyone else following behind him. Len put an arm around my shoulder, "It's okay, love. He's not going to be able to go after his dreams all of the time."

Of course, through the whole way, Hayner proudly marched foward and onward. Aelia was arguing if we were going straight or foward. "Not straight; foward!" AElia kept yelling at Riku.

"Not foward; straight!" he would exclaim back. I just shook my head, and walked in unison with Len, who was gingerly holding my hand. Not surprisingly - while walking in a complete circle around the streets to reach the woods - Kairi blabbed on and on to Olette about shopping or something like that. Pence had miraculously started a conversation with Sora about some equipment he was attaching to his skateboard.

When we all reached the abrupt gap in the wall, everyone stopped behind Hayner, "Oh, no!"

"What?" Aelia asked curiously.

I left the hachet back at the Usual Spot!" he yelled disbelieved. He checked all of his pockets again, drawing a blank in the end.

"Just use a hammer or somethin'." Roxas shrugged. Hayner stared back at him, "You're a dumbass! A hammer is not gonna get the job done!" he started to pace nervously in front of the hole in the wall. Everyone's eyes followed on him, expecting a solution before the sun started to go down.

"We don't have all day, Hayner." I warned prudently.

"Yes, Hayner. Don't dilly dally about the hatchet that I had to unravel from the boxes in the Usual Spot." a mid-teenage voice teased.

Everyone turned around sharply to find Riush standing proudly ontop of the closest building near us. "Riush! I can't believe I actually forgot about you…!" I exclaimed. I'm usually the first to notice if her presence isn't with me or us.

"Awww, that's not very nice to say to me in person, Lei-lei," Riush jumped down proudly directly in front of me. Her fashionable navy blue scarf flittered around her ankles. It's been a while since she's worn that. "How come you haven't been wearing your scarf in a long time? You used to wear it everyday." I patted her head, then messed it up. Her pouty expression ran across her face. "I dunno. I thought it'd gotten too small, but guess not."

"Enough chit chat! Throw the hatchet over here!" Hayner called from behind us. Riush leaned over my shoulder and chucked the dangerous weapon towards Hayner. "Here, stop complaining!"

It nearly chopped his head clean off, but he picked it up off the ground and shook a fist at her. I laughed. "Same old Riush." I said to myself.

"Yeah, and same ol' dumbass, hard-headed Hayner." Riush added.


	2. Chapter 2

yayyy chapter 2! :DD i worked really hard on this chapter so don't be mean okay?

-2-

Hayner worked quietly and diligently on the iron gates while the rest of us continued our conversations. Len started one up with me, discussing what he thought was the mansion.

"You think everything's dusty in there?" I asked him, looking at the wide window to the left of the mansion. Another icy breeze made the curtains dance and swivel.

"Probably since nobody has been living there for decades, now." he messed around with the grass in his hands. I looked back at him, "You think somebody would live there, with the condition it at least looks like it's in. I would definitely live here if I had the chance too." I rocked back and forth, holding my ankles so I wouldn't fall backwards.

"Hmm." Len's smug grin crossed his face.

"What?" i asked back. He only chuckled and went back to playing the grass.

"Ah, dammit!" Hayner yelled, a clinking noise following a second after. "What?!" Aelia jumped to her feet, retrieving the fallen hammer.

"I hit my finger…" he mumbled.

"Ugh! We've been sitting here for practically 2 hours now, Hayner!" I yelled to him from the tree my back was against. Slowly, I lifted myself up and walked over to him. "You'd think that if the lock was unstable enough, we'd be in now and making a mark in the History of Twilight Town."

"Yeah, and all of you were stupid enough not to climb the damn gates." Riush joked from an unknown destination. We started to look around frantically for her. "Behind the gates, dumbasses!" She yelled.

"Riush! How'd you-?"

She pointed to the top of the iron gates, showing us the short distance between the flat top and the top of her head. About 5 ½ feet. Show-off.

Everyone else was dumbfounded about Riush making it over the fence. I knew her too well to be astonished.

Pretty much everything in the mansion was dusty and hasn't been used in probably 10 years or so. There were books everywhere on the floor, including their pages that have been ripped out. All of us kept tripping over them, and Olette had the sudden urge to clean everything up.

"Hey, we should check out the attic, too." Hayner called out to us from one of the rooms from the stairs. "Yeah, I'm with you, Hayner!" Aelia called from the same room.

"You're always with Hayner, Aelia!" I raced up the short flight of stairs, leading to 2 other hallways. Len followed quietly behind me. "Which one first?" I asked, excited.

"Uh...the left hallway." he stammered.

"Okay. I take left, you steer right." I ran around the corner before he could answer back. I could feel that his gaze was still on me. I steered around another corner, to where there was a long stretch of the floor until I could reach the door. I dashed towards it, pumped up to see what was on the other side. Before I opened the door, I had a feeling that this was deja vu. I ignored it and went in.

My first reaction to the room was appauled.

Then it changed quickly into fear.

It was the white room.

Everything was in the same exact place the last time I was here. Even the torn pages and pictures on the floor haven't moved.

All of my nerves elctrofied, and my bones were frozen. It was scary to have the fact that you can sort of see the future in your dreams. Would that make me psychic, now?

I closed the door behind me.

The atmosphere around me was still and heavy, and I still couldn't move my legs correctly.

"Don't be afraid," the angel's voice calmed me, "Do you know why you're here?"

Hesitation. A long pause was held until I found my voice. "Uh...I walked through the door?"

Namine giggled, "No. There's a real purpose to why you and your friends came here." She crossed across the space that was between us and calmly sat down in one of the chairs pushed against the long table in the middle of the room. She gestured towards the other chair, but I still couldn't move. Paralization is one hell of a symptom to shock… I hate the way I get scared so easily.

"As of introduced, my name is Namine."

I nodded. My head felt three times heavier. "So, why am I here again?"

"We both know you go back to school in 2 days, correct?"

I stayed paralyzed.

"In the first week, there'll be transfer students' both a girl and a boy. They're very enjoyable, as you'll find out.

"But, why I'm telling you this is because you can change their future." she explained calmly.

"Huh? I'm drawing a blank, here."

Namine sighed and mumbled faintly under her breath, "DiZ said she would need explaination…"

"Who's Di -"

"What I'm pracitcally saying, is that when we're in connection, I can sort of...forsee the future." she interrupted.

"How come only me?"

She shook her head robotically, "Not even DiZ knows. I can usually only repair and take apart memories, but now it seems like I can do more." Namine continued to look back at me, her soft sky-blue eyes adorable and cute. Once she started to look at my shocked face, all the numbness in my legs melted, and I slowly started to walk around the pale room. "These pictures are really nice." I complimented.

Namine giggled again, "Thanks."

While I paced the walls endlessly, I tried asking the crayon artists commore questions that pondered noiselessly in my mind. "Why do you live alone in this mansion?"

"I don't live alone. DiZ helps me live here with him." She replied slowly and mellifluously.

"That DiZ guy. Who is he, exactly?" I wondered curiously.

"He's the master of this mansion. Whatever he says, goes." Namine answered back. There was something apathetic about that reply, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

I turned around to face her completely, "One final question, please?"

She smiled, "I'm all ears, Leia."

Taking a firm, deep breath, I was waiting for the words to come bubbling up my throat.

"What are you?"

Namine continued grinning, "A witch with the ability to break apart any section of a memory of my choosing. Any more questions? We have all day."

The discussions that were brought up were...not anything you would ask a normal person. With the time that passed, everything slipped away from my mind. Especially everyone else that was searching the mansion. Our conversations were kept up until Namine warned me that Hayner and Aelia were going to search this room next.

"When will I see you again? You're pretty good person to talk to." I had my hand on the doorknob, ready to run out when needed.

"Sooner than you expect, Leia. And, you're compatible, also." She laughed her cute, quiet laugh, and I quickly opened the door just enough for me to squeeze through.

Hayner - with Aelia clinging to his side, of course - was directly in front of me after I gently closed the door. "Where've you been? We've been waiting for you to come out!" Hayner exclaimed, his arm wrapped securely around Aelia's waist. There was something red on his neck. "Uhhh...what's on your -"

"Classified business!" he yelled. Everyone on the ground floor stared at him. I shook my head, "Whatever. Let's just go get some ice cream. Hayner's treat!" I rushed across the hallways and down the closest flight of stairs. "Hey!" he chased after me, his personal love right behind him. Before reaching the point to where all hte second story doors were out of sight, I took a quick glance at Namine's door, and I swear, I saw her peeking through the crack of the wood.

ooooh, what does namine mean by that? what's on hayner's neck? hehehehe review for more! 3


End file.
